Old land
Washash is constructed world for a series of novels i am currently writing. It is a fantasy world inhabited by various races however it is ruled and populated by mainly humanoids, the elven races, the dwarven races, the human races and mirkuleonz. Early history lasted for millions of years The early history is often considered legendary since little artifacts have been left behind, during this era the emergence of the modern races. The era contained such events such as the war between the dwarves and spirits known as myglarathak, this ended with demons being vanquished from time and space. these spirits created the mirkuleon race out of the strongest of their followers and of their own kind The rise of the early elven kingdoms and their domination over humanity as well as the dwarves being prosperus and numerous, both races wrote mighty lore and had great civilisations while mirkuleons and humans wore animal skins and lived simple tribal lives. The dwarven kindom of dzakabadamiti was founded during the war with the mountain human tribes such as the yalads. Mirkuleons adopted ancestor worship and so were able to gain powers from the myglarathak, this led to them creating great empires and evantually warring against elves and dwarves, this led to the slaughter of the celetial elves and evantual an all out war between the peoples. this war led from what could be could the early stone age all the way to the early medieval ages. the war was ended when a giant went around destorying most of the great kingdoms and creating the great oceans to seprate the warring armies. Dark times The people regressed into the stone age and lived by hunting and gathering. rise of the mirkuleon empire age of discovery the middle imperial era and great human/mirkuleon war the late imperial era the golden age dwarven crisis and rise of communism modern era/neo imperial era races Humans populate the central region making up the humanic union, this is a political, social and military union not a single nation state. They also inhabit many other parts of washash and can be split up into many ethnic groups. the ülach are an ethnic group of mainly herdsman, fur trappers, hunters and gatheres. they speak many different dialects depending on which tribe or village they belonged to. They have pale ruddy skin and flat faces with hooded eyes, they typically have black hair, blonde hair or red hair. They are incontact with the northmen and the saardi two other races of humans aswell as the Akadom dwarves. Their religion primarly involves monotheistic worship of the great giver whom gives them game in ambundance. Their goverment before they were invaded by mirkuleonz they were just a collection of warring and trading tribes and clans but now they are a tribal confendencry with a single leader the northman are the neighbouring people to the ülach, they are richer and more powerfuller however they could never actually colonise their neighbours due to all attempts end with war and often assasinated north man kings. the northman have more protruding and nordic features with often blond hair and red hair with strong noses and chins. They speak a single language and belong to one kingdom before it was ransacked by mirkuleonz and now they live in warring clan based groups. the freelanders are the main leaders of the humanic union they have straw blonde hair colours and often have white to tanned skin. they are the majorty human ethnic group and have many religions and only speak one language with two dialects freelandic spoken in freeland (humanic union) and new freelandic spoken in new freeland (sepratist union). they often resemble germans from lower saxony. Sraulem are the other main inhabitiants of the humanic union they have paler skin but they tanner easier and they also have darker hair. they are split up into many nations and city sates. tkammun are pastorlists and mountain farmers who are the smallest minority of the humanic contentent Tochmen live in the vary outer edges of the humanic contenent they often trade with tkammun and trade with other nations across the ocean such as the mirkuleon empire and the Satoroto empire The shipsmen are a race of humans who live entirely on the frosty sea, fishing in small clan based groups. The first men who are named for the fact that they were the first humans in existance but because they were the first humans the mirkuleons had come across. they live in the polar regions and live entirely by hunting and gatherering the new freelanders are migrants and colonists from freeland who came to the nation during the age of discovery. they speak a dialect of freelandic. The Satoroto are the only real human allies of the Mirkuleon empire, some say that their empire is a puppet state of the mirkuleons. They however have a strong military and often colonise the tribes without kings and still engage in forms of slave trade with the mirkuleons, as slaves are the mirkuleon empire's most promient resource, the satoroto are their closet allies. Saadi are race of people living in the deserts in the wildlands and living in the twin ilses home to the northmen and the ulach, they live by trade and by finding oasis in there desert homelands. Other human races are often refered to as outlanders and tribals for they do not form or constitue proper nations nor do they have sophesticated culture. They often regarded with contempt from civilised peoples. Outlanders is not a race but a blanket term for peoples streching from the icy seas to the colonies of the Satoroto empire. Non human races are also very common but mostly in humanoid form unless they occuy the oceans. Dwarves are split into three races the brekadom, the akadom and the ndumadom. The most prevelant of these are the Akadom who live across most of washash as a large diasopora with no nation of their own. Dwarves still do have a ruler known as the iron judge who negiotiates between the Akadom diaspora and the human and mirkuleon goverments. Akadom speak their own language and worship gods of strength and valor, they are great smithes and warriors rivalling even the mirkuleons. Their romantic notions towards the warrior have meant that relationships between the Akadom and the Mirkuleons The Brekadom are race confide mainly to the mountains of surronding the conqurerd isles the north of the frosty sea, there only around five hundred or so of them left in their native regions. They are devote to the learning and discovery in realms of science and magic. They have recorded more lore and more secrets of the world than any other race and have had advanced technology such flight, mechanical beings and much stranger things whilst the races of man, elf and mirkuleon wore animal skins and butchered each other using stone tools. The Brekadom did not fight one another nor did the war against other dwarven races but instead kept themselves apart from the world. They seldom share their knowledge with outsiders. Their technology was powered by the souls of the dead which dwarves to capture when they hunted more primitive peoples. They kept slaves maintain their machines and to toil in the mines deep below the earth where they would be driven mad by the heat and the darkness. They were defeated by the mirkuleon warlord Freshkiour who massacred the dwarven armies and peoples by giving his soul which had been made divine for his efforts in warfare to the great dwarven antikythera which controlled the dwarven machines. His soul gained domation of the device and so used to slaughter all of the Brekadom with their own creations. He did not however share the dwarven technology with the mirkuleons but instead he shut it away and made the surviving dwarves destroy most of their records. only in hundred thousand years time did the dwarves share their knowledge with the world, creating a gold in age of learning and technology aswell as peace between elves, humans, dwarves and mirkuleons. Then most Brekadom and the freshkiour's soul just disappeared from the world, this led to a war over the declining dwarven technology Mirkuleons are one of the oldest races whom's empire has lasted for around one hundred thousand. Their empire streches from across the artice circle to slightly below the sub artic, since washash is warmer than earth, they can have more livable conditions in the artic and so can have farmland as well as livestock to herd. Mirkuleons have complex clan system with one ruling clan the bear borns who founded the empire. the mirkuleon empire and the human kingdoms are locked in a cold war throughout most the novels. Category:Conworlds Category:Fantasy Worlds